Miss Lilly The Pink Whiskers
Whiskers Miss Lilly The Pink(VWF106) was born on February 24, 2006, in the Whiskers, who were a large group at the time. Her mother was Mozart, a subordinate female, and her father was a Lazuli rover named Bobby. Miss Lilly the Pink's litter-mates were Wollow(VWM105), Ju Drop(VWF107), and Karim(VWM108). The whole litter survived to adulthood, in spite being born to a subordinate female. Miss Lilly The Pink's mother was eventually permanently evicted and sadly predated in April 2007. After Miss Lilly The Pink's grandmother and dominant female of the Whiskers Flower died, Rocket Dog, who was Miss Lilly the Pink's aunt, took over leadership of the mob. Two months after Rocket Dog became the dominant female, the group split. Miss Lilly The Pink was among the half referred to as the Aztecs, but she did not remain in the Aztecs for long. She rejoined the Whiskers along with Busta and Rufus in April 2007. Miss Lilly The Pink took a subordinate role under Rocket Dog and remained in the Whiskers for another year. Soon her brothers started roving and Karim left the Whiskers with his uncles Zarathustra, Miles, Baker, and Panthro, who joined the Commandos. In January 2008, Miss Lilly The Pink was evicted with her sister Ju Drop and aunt Finn. The three females stayed together and eventually ran into three wild rovers thought to be from the Abba, a nearby wild group of meerkats. Toyota The three wild males were named Van Der Wethuizen, Bracken, and Greegan. Originally, Finn and Greegan took dominance of the new group, called the Toyota. However, in July 2008, Ju Drop attacked Finn and won the fight for dominance. Afterwards, Finn left the group and formed the Sequoia with a Commandos female named Benzedrine. On August 17, 2008, Ju Drop gave birth to Kriple Jan, Superman, Langman, Paymister, VTYP012, and VTYP013. The two unnamed pups were predated two months later. Ju Drop disappeared in September 2008, and Miss Lilly The Pink took dominance of the group and quickly became pregnant. Two months later she gave birth to VTYP014, VTYP015, VTYP016, VTYP017, and VTYP018. Sadly, all of the pups were predated in December 2008. Miss Lilly The Pink became pregnant again and on February 15, 2009, gave birth to Cap'n, Mrs. Ball, and Ed Harcourt. In April that year she tried having another litter but sadly aborted, but on September 17, 2009, she successfully gave birth to Hoodwink, VTYM023, Bamboozle, and Otmar deBunwich. Later, on December 9, 2009, Miss Lilly the Pink gave birth to VTYP026 and Rafola. Sadly, VTYP026 disappeared after an encounter with a wild group and was most likely killed. The next month, VTYM023 was predated. Then, on February 28, 2010, Miss Lilly the Pink gave birth to Scampi, VYTM029, Peanut, Squeaker, and Disco Stu. In September 2010, Bomboozle, Miss Lilly The Pink's daughter, gave birth. Miss Lilly The Pink killed Bomboozle's pups and gave birth to Bestie, Cantona, Chimp, and VTYP036 on that same day. Sadly, Miss Lilly The Pink's mate Greegan died in December 2010. Paymister soon rose to take his place. In January 2011, Miss Lilly The Pink gave birth to Biff, Meerkitty, Kermit, Evil Betty, and Nabby. This litter of five pups was the last litter fathered by Greegan. Sadly, on May 17, 2011, Miss Lilly The Pink had to be euthenized due to tuberculosis. Her daughter Hoodwink took up the position as the new Toyota dominant female. Miss Lilly the Pink had been the dominant female for almost three years. Children First Litter born in November 2008 fathered most porbably by Greegan VTYP014 VTYP015 VTYP016 VTYP017 VTYP018 Second litter born on February 15, 2009, fathered by Greegan Cap'n (VTYF019) Mrs Ball (VTYF020) Ed Harcourt (VTYM021) Third litter born on September 17, 2009, fathered by Greegan Hoodwink (VTYF022) VTYP023 Bamboozle (VTYF024) Otmar deBunwich (VTYM025) Fourth litter born on December 9, 2009, fathered by Greegan VYTM026 Rafola (VTYM027) Fifth litter born on February 28, 2010, fathered by Greegan Scampi (VTYM028) VTYP029 Peanut (VTYF030) Squeaker (VTYF031) Disco Stu (VTYM032) Sixth litter born on September 3, 2010, fathered by Greegan Bestie (VTYM033) Cantona (VTYM034) Chimp (VTYF035) VTYP036 Seventh and last litter born in January 2011, fathered by Greegan Biff (VTYF037) Meerkitty (VTYF038) Kermit (VTYM039) Evil Betty (VTYM040) Nabby (VTYM041) Links Whiskers Mob Toyota Mob Mozart Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Toyota meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats